rubiksfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Method
The Rubik's Cube has six sides. Every side is labeled U'', ''F, R'', ''D, B'', or ''L. When hloding the cube with one corner pointing at you, the top side is called the U'' face. The side facing to the left is called the ''F face, and the side facing to the right is called the R'' face. Opposite to the ''R face is the L'' face, opposite to the ''U face is the D'' face, and opposite to the ''F face is the B'' face. ''F stands for front. U'' stands for ''up. R'' stands for ''right. B'' stands for ''back. D'' stands for ''down. L'' stands for ''left. Notation Algorithms Solving the Rubik's Cube requires the knowledge of algorithms. The algorithms look something like "R U' R' U L U L'". Algorithms are a set of moves of rotating faces in a specific order. The letters show which face needs to be turned (clockwise by default) and the apostrophe means to turn the face the opposite way, or counter-clockwise. If a letter has a "2''" after it, it means "''turn the face twice, or 180 degrees". It no number is attached to the letter, it means "turn the face a quarter turn, or 90 degrees". Example: The algorithm "R U' R' U L U L' F2 D'" means to do the following in this specific order: * Rotate the R'' face clockwise. * Rotate the ''U face counter-clockwise. * Rotate the R'' face counter-clockwise. * Rotate the ''U face clockwise. * Rotate the L'' face clockwise. * Rotate the ''U face clockwise. * Rotate the L'' face counter-clockwise. Individual Pieces When referring to an individual piece on the Rubik's Cube, two or three letters are used. The URF piece means the piece that is located on the ''U face, R'' face, and ''F face. Examples are shown in the pictures below. Image:Rubix urf.GIF| URF piece Image:Rubix bur.GIF| BUR piece Image:Rubix drf.GIF| DRF piece Image:Rubix rf.GIF| RF piece Image:Rubix uf.GIF| UF piece Image:Rubix ub.GIF| UB piece Pieces labeled with only two letters are called an "edge piece". Pieces labeled with three letters are called a "corner piece." All six sides of the Rubik's Cube have one center piece which never moves no matter what you do; white will always be opposite of yellow, red will always be opposite of orange, and blue will always be opposite of green. Step 1: The Cross Image:Cross01.GIF| Image:Cross02.GIF| Choose a side The very first thing to do when solving the Rubik's Cube is to choose a side. Most people begin on the white side or the blue side because those two colors stand out the most. Another reason is that Rubik's Cube solvers are used to the adjacent colors. For this tutorial, we will begin on the white side. Look for the Cross edge pieces There are only four cross edge pieces, all of which have two colors: white and other. On a standard Rubik's Cube, the "other" color would be red, green, orange, or blue. First, hold the cube so that the white center piece is on the U'' face. The yellow side should be on the bottom. The ''R, F'', ''B, and L'' faces does not have to be any specific color. First case Image:Rubix cross case01.GIF|The white color is on the ''D face. Image:Rubix cross case01a.GIF|Rotate the D'' face to match the center piece colors. Image:Rubix cross case01b.GIF|Rotate the face with the cross edge piece twice to place it on the ''U face. If you have a cross edge piece on the D'' face with the white color also on the ''D face like in the example to the left, simply match the edge piece with the corresponding center piece. You do this by rotating the D'' face until the two colors are adjacent. After the colors are lined up, simply rotate the side that contains the cross edge piece twice (not the ''D face) to place the cross edge piece on the U'' face. Second case Image:Rubix cross case02.GIF|The cross piece in question is in between two already solved cross edges. Image:Rubix cross case02a.GIF|Rotate the ''R face counter-clockwise to get the cross piece in question on the D'' face. Image:Rubix cross case02b.GIF|Get the cross piece in question out of the way. Image:Rubix cross case02c.GIF|Fix the cross piece that was used to get the cross piece in question on the ''D face. To get the cross piece in question to its proper location on the U'' face, see the first case above. Whenever you have a cross piece in between two already solved ones, rotate the side that will get the cross color on the ''D face. In this example, rotate the R'' face counter-clockwise. By doing this, the cross color (white) is now on the ''D face. Next, rotate the D face to get the cross edge out of the way to fix the already solved cross piece. Now you are left with the same case as the one above.